


you've got some good ideas

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: "You have to stop giggling." Ira says, trying to be stern but sounding far too fond to be taken seriously.Eric looks up at him from under his lashes, eyes already dark and blown wide - he's got this gorgeous blush painted pink along his cheeks and splotchy along his neck and collarbones and Ira wants to lick every section of it, "This is ridiculous." Eric laughs, grinning and pushing Ira back when he goes to do just that."This was your idea."
Relationships: Ira/Eric (S.W.A.T), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	you've got some good ideas

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr ask: 
> 
> _Not sure if this is already known, but prompt about how they met? Or how they first started dating/hooked up? Or hell, a sex tape fic? Bc I feel like They Would. Love your fic!_
> 
> I don't know if I'm creative enough for a How They Met situation without someone being like "this is how they met, now tell us how they banged it out that night" haha so. Sex tape it is! Thanks for the prompt (and the compliment!) 
> 
> Find/replace Shane/Ryan if you wanna, let's be real, it'd be easy to translate.
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr here: [Ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)

"You have to stop giggling." Ira says, trying to be stern but sounding far too fond to be taken seriously. 

Eric looks up at him from under his lashes, eyes already dark and blown wide - he's got this gorgeous blush painted pink along his cheeks and splotchy along his neck and collarbones and Ira wants to lick every section of it, "This is ridiculous." Eric laughs, grinning and pushing Ira back when he goes to do just that. 

"This was your idea." Ira responds, leaning further back between the easy spread of Eric's bare legs and reaching to hit the pause button on his camera, "You said, and I quote: _if we want to make it big in this town, we should start with a sex tape and not a YouTube show._ Which was great since we don't know what kind of show we want but on the other hand are very good at doing sexy things together."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd take me seriously Ira." 

"Er, I went to film school okay, someone says "film this thing" and I ask where and when." he starts, catching the quick raise of Eric's eyebrow and quickly adding, "Not to mention the subject matter is just," he leans back in to bite gently at Eric's lower lip, and shifts forward as he does to press his thickening cock up against Eric's hip - he lowers his voice to a throaty whisper, "so, _so_ very attractive." 

Eric smiles at that, his breath hitching at the heat of Ira pressing against him. His blush spreads down his chest, and _god_ , Ira wants to keep him forever like this. 

"Turn it back on." 

Ira reaches over, turning to push a few buttons - he turns back to find Eric with his eyes closed, back arching, his hand down between the spread of his legs around Ira's hips with his fingers wrapped in a tight circle around the base of his cock and sliding slow back to the head, " _Fuck._ " Ira groans.

He puts his hands on Eric's bent knees, shifting them down to Eric's thighs and watching the thick beads of precome well up at the tip of Eric's cock and drip down over his moving knuckles as his own fingers get closer between the v of Eric's legs. 

"C'mon, get your fingers in me." Eric _moans_ and Ira's fingers clench hard into the muscles of Eric's legs, hard enough to bruise the skin there - he exhales a shaky breath before slipping his hand down between Eric's legs and sliding the pads of his index and middle fingers against Eric's already wet and finger stretched hole. 

"Camera's missing the best bit." Ira says, still breathless, his eyes locked in on the slow, steady push of his fingers into Eric's heat, that pink, puckered rim squeezing around him with every jerk of Eric's fist around his own cock. 

"Best part's still coming," Eric groans, gasping and arching up again when Ira twists his fingers in deeper, "it's not a real sex vid until you've fucked me deep on your cock." 

"Yeah, fuck," he starts, pulling his damp fingers free just enough to pyramid his ring finger in with the other two and work them all back in again, fucking Eric on the widening spread of his fingers, pressed all the way into the third knuckle, " _yeah._ Just tell me when." 

"When." Eric says giving Ira a quick smile when he glances up from under his lashes to look at him.

And Ira feels the spike of sheer, desperate _want_ move down his spine - he slowly starts to withdraw his fingers, swiping them along the little tangle of nerves that make Eric shout and gasp and have to squeeze his fist around his cock to keep from coming on the way.

He reaches beside them on the bed to grab the little bottle of lube, flicking open the cap and making a gratuitous display of drizzling the clear liquid over the long, curved length of his cock - he can't help grinning when he hears Eric's breath hitch in his throat. 

"Gonna fuck you so good babe," he says, voice gravelly and low, "turn to your side so the camera can see your tight little hole getting all stretched out on my cock." 

Eric moans again, shifting over - a leg still between Ira's with the other curled around his waist, he buries his face in the pillow beneath him, flushing a deeper, darker red at the idea of the camera facing his ass, focusing in on the way his stretched out hole clenches around nothing in the anticipation of Ira's cock pushing into him. 

"You look so good like this," Ira starts, almost whispering - he's got a hand on Eric's hip, sliding up and down his flank for a moment before Eric feels the blunt nudge of Ira's leaking cock pressing between his cheeks, pushing against and into his lube-wet hole, "you _feel_ so good." 

The first slide home has them both moaning low.

Eric can feel Ira trembling above him, staying put just to give him time to adjust, "Move," Eric says, shifting his hips back a little for encouragement, "I wanna feel it tomorrow, c'mon, fuck me, I can take it." 

And Ira pulls back, a long, slow slide before he's shoving back in hard enough to push Eric up along the bed. Eric hears the slap of skin, _feels_ it, and clenches his fingers into the bed-sheets just to get a hold of something - his whole body thrums with the sharp spikes of pleasure that keep jolting up along his spine and back down to his toes.

Eric's chanting, a low _yeah, yeah, fuck, yes_ under his breath with every shove, every thrust, and Ira's not even sure that Eric knows he's saying anything, but _god_ he hopes the camera is picking it up. 

Ira's cock feels so goddamn good - all thick and hard and smooth, filling him up so well and stretching him open. 

"You gonna come for me baby?" Ira asks, his long fingers curling around the heavy length of Eric's cock and stroking along with his thrusts - he curses, low and sudden and shifts away just enough to get Eric's back to the mattress again, switching their positions so that Eric's curved, leaking cock is on screen, "Gotta make sure our audience gets to watch, don't we."

And it must be something about that idea, people watching, that shoves Eric right off the edge - he gasps and groans and shudders beneath Ira, his cock twitching and spurting arcs of come over Ira's knuckles, over his own stomach and chest. 

Ira swears again, falling over Eric's shaking body and fitting their mouths together in a messy, desperate kiss - it's more breathing than tongues with Ira panting against Eric's lips, his hips jerking forward in fast, short, uneven thrusts until he's coming hard, filling Eric up with thick, wet heat. 

"That was," Eric starts when they're laying side by side and the camera has been turned off, "honestly, way more hot than I expected." 

"Please don't quote me on this later but," Ira says, turning to face Eric on the pillows and smiling, soft, "Er, you've got some good ideas."

"I'm gonna quote you on that all the time and you know it."


End file.
